


Rest in The Bed

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The first night Dean and Seth literally share a bed as a couple, it becomes a night Seth will never forget.





	Rest in The Bed

Seth _knew_ Dean was a rough sleeper. Years of sharing hotel rooms with him had shown him that he moved in all directions, never settled in one spot and was constantly up and down. 

He didn’t know why he had thought sharing a bed with him would be a good thing. Maybe he thought that he'd be able to tame Dean so he'd stay still in the night. 

The first night that they share a bed as a couple instead of just platonically was probably the worst night of sleep Seth had had in a good three years. Every time he got comfortable, Dean would move in a way that knocked Seth off course. 

First, it was shoving him to the edge of the bed. Seth managed to move him so he was more in the middle, allowing him more room. 

Then, it was plastering himself to Seth. Seth had never been _particularly_ claustrophobic. Yet, when he had Dean clinging to him so tightly that he couldn't move, it was hard to imagine _not_ being freaked out by tight space. 

Finally, Seth managed to get him situated to where he could hold Dean but not be smothered and have enough space to sleep comfortably when Dean began to steal the blanket. 

Cold and frustrated, Seth was about to give up and move into a chair. There had to be a better way to do this. Just as he was to move to give up and let Dean have the bed, he rolled over to find a sleepy pair of deep blue eyes staring up at him.

"You're still here," Dean mumbled sleepily. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Seth asked, doing his best to control the level of frustration in his voice. He reached out, gently moving the hair out of Dean's eyes. 

"Most people leave me when I sleep. Either, it's _casual_ or I'm just too difficult to sleep with," Dean admitted. "Not used to waking up and finding someone still there."

At this statement, Seth resolved to find a solution to make this work. 

"Well, go back to sleep. I promise I'll be here in the morning," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead. As he got Dean settled in his arms, he drew the flat sheet around him and him alone. If nothing else, he would at least have this to guard against the night chill. 

It wasn't easy finding a solution. Yet, there was a fact that Seth couldn't ignore. 

The more comfortable Dean grew with him and more importantly, _them_ , the easier he was to sleep with. 

Seth couldn't ignore this. He also noticed that Dean would sleep stiller, deeper and in longer chunks. All he needed was to know that Seth was there and not leaving. 

It was the strangest thing but it worked for them. 

Looking back, Seth cannot believe he was about to sleep in a chair that first night. If he had gone with his first instinct, that would have made getting to where they are now _that much_ harder.

Tonight, he watches Dean sleep and he's just grateful for the man in his bed. 

The happiness Dean brings Seth is worth every sleepless night he might have. 

-Fin-


End file.
